


Closeting

by SubliminalMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Busted, Closeted, F/F, Hiding in Plain Sight, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalMoon/pseuds/SubliminalMoon
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Closeting

Emma and Regina quickly scampered as lightly as possible down the hall, into a what seems to be the Master bedroom. Both paused in the room and scanned around, while hearing muffled voices down the hall, both of their hearts hammering harder by second; Regina spotted an opened door of a small walk-in closet and quickly grabbed Emma’s wrist and drug her along with into the closet. Emma hurriedly pulled the door closed behind them. The door suddenly popped open on its own, leaving them an ajared view of two women just barely barging the room, liplocked and their hands grabbing at each others’ clothes, and then stumbled atop each other on the bed. 

Emma’s breathing was shallowing anxiously, Regina closed her eyes, calmly inhaled and exhaled ever so lightly to avoid making wet throaty noises from suppressing heavy breathing. Their hearts were slowing down, but when they peeked through the ajared door, they realized they had a very clear view of the women on the bed, about getting ready to go at fucking. Both froze and their hearts frantically thumped once again. Emma was getting a bit fidgety, Regina shushed her by taking ahold of Emma’s forearm and squeezed a bit to reassure her to calm down.

Emma whispered, “is that Ruby and Belle? Wha-“ Regina interrupted, “Emma, that is the least of our worries! We are going to be here for awhile and I am so close shredding you for dragging me -“ Emma covered Regina’s mouth as her voice was starting to escalate by each syllable. 

“Let’s just be quiet and wait out, we will get out. Ok? I know it’s a bit small of a walk-in, but if you could just get in front of me, you will feel a bit less claustrophobic,” Emma assuring and whispering. She knew that Regina was slightly phobic of small spaces and quickly reminded Regina to be in the present by moving closer to the ajared door for some free-flowing air. Regina’s silhouette visibly slacked and she quietly breathed in and out once again, then slowly turned around, and rotated in front while Emma rotated behind Regina to the back of the closet. 

Outside the closet, Ruby yelped then moaned, Regina and Emma’s heads jerked towards the ajared space and saw Belle biting Ruby’s exposed breast then soothing the bites with her tongue. Regina’s eyes widened, while Emma’s breathing was getting a bit shallow. Both of their legs squeezed together simultaneously, not noticing that both were getting aroused by the scene in a short distance. Regina and Emma were not attracted to either Ruby or Belle, but that did not mean they could not take their eyes off them through 3 inches vertical of open space. 

Regina absentmindedly bumped back into Emma, nearly causing Emma to topple backwards; Emma grabbed Regina’s waist tightly to prevent her from falling back. Then Regina was acutely aware that her back was to Emma’s front and did not make a move, but remained there, feeling Emma’s charged energy on her back. Regina shivered. 

That shiver did not go unnoticed by Emma, she smirked, whispered beside Regina’s ear, “Is this turning you on? Because I sure am getting wet…”

Regina groaned,”Emma. Shit, well...yes. It...it’s been awhile, okay? Robyn has not been around much and Mal has been giving me cold shoulders.” Regina had always lusted over Emma but never divulged the information to anyone, including the person standing behind her, whispering in her ear and not knowing that Emma’s warm breath against Regina’s ear was a huge turn on and she was getting aroused exponentially as time went on. 

Regina shuddered as she felt her nipples hardening against her laced bra. Emma tightened her hold on Regina’s waist when she shuddered the second time. Emma gritted her teeth, because Regina’s voluptuous ass was right on the front seam of her jeans, which was in a direct contact to her quickly engorging clitoris. 

Emma tentatively moved her left hand to Regina’s stomach, testing Regina’s reaction; she was hoping that Regina would reciprocate instead of shooting her down. Regina slowly moved her left hand to Emma’s wandering hand and clasped on top, fingers spread and moved the hand upwards, slowly. Emma’s breathing stopped when Regina placed her hand on top of hers, then restarted when it moved upwards toward Regina’s breast.

Regina stopped the motion of their hands, she turned her head to Emma and whispered before Emma’s lips, “Shall we pause or proceed?”

Emma moved her head forward and connected their lips, she moved her hands back to the waist to turn Regina around. But Regina resisted, which caused Emma to pull back and Regina could see a slight shadow of puzzlement on her face. Regina slowly circulated her hips, which put the position of her ass to rub Emma’s clit indirectly; Regina pulled Emma’s head back to her plump, burgundy lipsticked mouth. Emma lost her mind, her hands trailed down to Regina’s hips and held her tightly there. Both were moving together, their lips molding each other and tongues sliding against each other slowly. 

Noises outside of the room became a white noise, as Emma was so focused on how soft Regina’s lips were, how incredible she was at caressing Emma’s mouth with her own mouth, her enticing power towards Emma, and Regina’s backside against Emma. 

Regina was trying not to lose her control, she had to stay quiet but Emma was making it difficult; she was a putty in Emma’s arms, unable to stop the art of french kissing. Regina continued her ministrations at Emma’s jeans, rubbing harder and harder, she could feel the heat growing there and Emma spreading her legs, canting her hips along with Regina’s movement. Then Regina pulled back slightly and whispered, “do you want...to unzip and pull down your jeans...then continue? I will do the same with my jeans…” 

Emma quietly moaned against Regina’s swollen lips and nodded her head. Emma pulled back her hands and unzipped her jeans, pulled them down to her ankles, she quickly discovered how soaked she was. Regina did the same but wiggled them out instead of sliding them down, then she got even more excited by how risky this was and finally that it was with Emma. Of all people, Emma. She did not want to lose her cool and be in control. 

Regina pressed her bare ass against Emma’s crotch, Emma reached for Regina’s waist again and held there then pulled her closer to Emma, she began to rotate her hips, which was one of the most surreal and hottest moments for Emma. 

Regina bent over, overstretched her arms and held onto the door frame, while dululating her hips, creating a slippery and solid friction of her muscular glutes against Emma’s mini-bulge. She was surprised to discover that Emma’s clit was big and protruding than prior women she had been with; she went with an idea and spread her ass cheeks apart then redirected Emma’s clit to between her ass cheeks and proceeded release her cheeks, which Emma’s clit was snug between both cheeks and Regina tightened her glutes together, creating an unbelievable shooting pleasure to Emma’s core.

Emma could not believe how fucking amazing the rubbing and squeezing of Regina’s ass on her engorged clit, felt. 

_ Emma’s thoughts were reeling in of how Regina’s ass were sent by the Universe, “Fuck. This ass is GLORIOUS!” _

Emma held onto Regina even closer and rubbed her clit between the cheeks furiously, she pushed Regina’s shirt upwards and her left hand snaked in front of Regina’s vagina, seeking her clit and found out how drenched and hot Regina was; lithe fingers discovered Regina’s clit and skimmed teasingly back and forth.

Regina bit her bottom lip so hard, trying not to moan out loud; she looked back at Emma and with much of natural lights peeking in, it caught her hooded eyes, flushed cheeks and chest. Regina flared up, increasing the speed of rotating her hips, rubbing the hard clit while simultaneously squeezing her glutes together to create more simulation. Every time Regina squeezed, Emma would quickly rub Regina’s clit harder and faster, then slow down again, which was driving Regina insane, but successfully elevating her arousal.

Then unexpectedly, Regina shook her ass and Emma exploded, body writhing against Regina, hands bruising Regina, her hot pussy grinding Regina, Regina, Regina. 

Regina watched the entire scene of Emma coming hard and came hard to Emma’s rubbing fingers accordingly. Both moaned loudly, forgetting about Ruby and Belle outside in the room. 

“Shit! Fuck! Wow, Regina, I don’t give a fuck if we get caught, that was goddamn amazing! This ASS,” Emma growled. 

Regina chuckled, “I do care about getting busted, but luckily we do mot have to worry about that at the moment. Seems Ruby and Belle left while we were...rubbing?” 

Emma shifted her head to look through the ajared door and realized Regina was right, Ruby and Belle were not there. Then Emma reluctantly separated herself from Regina’s backside, which was a very sensitive process but oh, so sensual! With her hands still on Regina’s waist, she moved Regina around to face Emma. Emma fell in love with Regina all over again in that moment, their eyes staring at each other and both knowing that their current relationship has definitely changed. Both wiggled their jeans up and looked at each other, Regina suddenly laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation and opened the closet door then left the room, leaving Emma puzzled in the closet. 

Regina peeked her head back in the room, “Emma, come on out, it is time to come out of the closet,” she snickered and winked at Emma, then left for sure. Emma jolted back to reality and realized what Regina had said and punned. Then she chuckled to herself,”Oh Regina, you are going to be the death of me.”

  
  


End of the scene.


End file.
